


Nothing to Lose

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band as a Family, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Reggie, Insecurity, Love Conquers All, Magic, Mind Games, Not Beta Read, Reggie needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Reggie helps Alex in his search for Willie, which leads him back to the very place they swore to never go back to.AKA, Reggie takes Willie's place with Caleb at The Hollywood Ghost Club.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie & the band
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a few nights ago and it refused to leave me alone so enjoy!

Playing the Orpheum was a dream come true, even if it didn’t end up being their unfinished business.

Reggie supposes it didn’t matter in the end because, once again, Julie saved the day. What they thought was gonna be a sad ending to a great night was actually the furthest from it. After the hug to end all hugs, the three of them seemed to be able to interact with people besides Julie. They actually spoke with Ray and Carols, both insanely cool people. 

And Reggie was right - Ray’s beyond cool. So cool that he was super chill with letting three teenage boys stay in his garage. He even let Reggie help out with dinner once… and he was right (again). Ray has a fantastic ribs recipe. 

Life after Caleb was pretty sweet. The band was better than ever before, actually getting gigs and managers were reaching out to them! Julie had come running into the studio yelling about getting millions of streams. Reggie still didn’t know what it meant, and neither did Luke and Alex, but they shared in her excitement no less. It seemed to be a big deal. 

While the band was going strong, so was Julie and Luke’s relationship. They were cute together. Their song writing has gotten stronger, maybe just a little too lovey-dovey for his taste sometimes. It was easier for them to interact now though, seeing that they could actually hold hands. Reggie was beyond happy for his friends. They both had lost so much, he was glad they could find each other. 

Alex was worried about Willie and Reggie was too. After he helped them at the Orpheum, and Luke let it slip they knew about the stamps, he was MIA. Alex had looked everywhere for him, Reggie joining him in his searches. It hurt to see his friend so upset and stressed about Willie. It was a drastic change from how happy he was a few weeks ago. Reggie would do anything to help his friend find Willie. 

Reggie would just do anything for his friends. There’s very little he wouldn’t do. 

They were his rock, all four of them. When life got overwhelming (and boy did it ever) after the effect of Caleb’s stamp, they helped him through it. 

Maybe that’s why he was standing where he was now. Just outside the Hollywood Ghost Hotel. 

It was the one place they haven’t looked, due to obvious reasons. Willie had told them that Caleb owned his soul. Reggie knew that Willie had to be at the hotel. It was the only place that made sense when his other hangouts came up empty. 

He could be in and out quickly, right? Poof in, look for Willie and then poof right back when he gets his answer. Caleb would be too busy doing his show. Reggie made sure to time it so that the older ghost was distracted. He really hopes it works. 

The building was just as creepy as it was the first time he saw it. He swallowed hard before poofing into the building, knowing exactly to go. 

The hotel was just as busy as before, lifers and ghosts alike milling around. The familiar sound of Caleb’s musical number met his ears and his heart sank at the sound of the man's voice. His hands started sweating as he inched over to the railing, the same railing he stood at with Luke and Alex. He really wished he had one of them to hide behind right now. 

Just like he thought, Caleb was in the middle of his performance. The audience was just as captivated as before. Reggie found himself wanting to stay and watch, something so alluring about it even though he’s already seen it. 

He forced himself away from the railing and quickly headed down the steps. He tried to keep his eye out for Willie as he kept an eye on Caleb. The last thing Reggie needed was to get caught snooping around not even a few weeks after defeating the stamp. 

He was cursing himself as he weaved through the crowd. He realized that he had no idea where Willie could be in the club. This place was bigger than Reggie remembered and, honestly, it was starting to make it hard to breathe. 

Once again he didn’t think things through before doing. 

Reggie refused to give up though. He knows that if he leaves he won’t get the courage to come back. Plus his friends were busy - it was the perfect out. Luke and Julie were on a date (since they can do that now) and Alex… Reggie didn’t really know what the dummer was up too but he wasn’t in the studio when Reggie was pacing and thinking up his currently idotic plan. 

_ You’ve gotten out before, you can do it again, _ He reminded himself as he got further into the club. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, making him jump and tense. He quickly spun around (kung fu hands activated) and his eyes widened. The tension left his shoulders as he took in Willie standing in front of him. 

“What are you doing here?” Willie asked, anxiety filled his voice. 

Okay, the tension was back in Reggie’s shoulders. That wasn’t the excited welcome he thought it would be. 

“Um, I’m looking for you actually,” Reggie looked around. “Alex is worried sick about you. We’ve been looking everywhere.” 

A whirlwind of emotions crossed Willie’s face. Reggie felt a little bad, the dude looked stressed. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. 

“You shouldn't be here, it’s dangerous,” Willie grabbed Reggie’s shoulder and maneuvered them away from the thick crowd near the bar. They were tucked away in some alcove. “I… I’m trying to find a way out but I can’t. It’s impossible. Caleb is watching me even more closely. If I try and see Alex… who knows what he’ll do. I can’t put him in danger like that.” 

Reggie frowned, his heart breaking for the boy in front of him. He never really realized just how strong of a grasp Caleb has on Willie. It sounds like he can track his every move. Could Willie seeing Alex, even for a second, really be that dangerous? Reggie appreciates that Willie is thinking of his friends' safety but it seems like it’s hurting both of them. Willie looks like he wants to bolt from the hotel (not that Reggie blames him) and right to Alex. 

The whole situation was terrible. 

Willie looked over his shoulder. “It was great to see you dude but you need to go before he notices you’re here or that I’m gone. I’ll see Alex soon. Hopefully.” 

Reggie didn’t like that response but he doesn’t really have a choice now does he? He hates the thought of leaving here without Willie. Alex was the one that needed to see him, not Reggie. Though Alex would never be so stupid to come back to the hotel. 

“There’s gotta be something we can do,” Reggie begged. He looked around, on edge. 

Willie shook his head. “No, there’s not Reggie, believe me. I’ve been trying to find a way since the Orphuem but there’s nothing. He’s too powerful.”

The sound of the music stopping and Caleb talking to the crowd was heard. Reggie held his breath as he looked at Willie, who was looking over his shoulder looking as panicked as Reggie felt. 

“Get out of here,” Willie said before running off. 

Reggie turned, trying to keep an eye on him in the crowd but quickly lost him. He was beyond frustrated. Willie was right there. He should’ve just grabbed him, poofed out and wished for the best. He kicked the ground. Luke, Julie and Alex could never know about this. Especially Alex. 

Feeling like useless and defeated, Reggie went to poof out. He focused all his energy on the studio, on his friend, but the familiar pull never came. He looked around, willing himself not to panic, and closed his eyes. Maybe he just wasn’t focusing enough. He squeezed his eyes shut, thought of his friends and the safety of the studio and…. 

Ah-ha! 

The oh so familiar pull of poof greeted him, getting him out of the hotel and bringing him back home-! 

The bright golden lettering of The Hollywood Ghost Club greeted him when he opened his eyes again. Instead of being near the bar he was right at the entrance. Right where Caleb placed his stamp on the three of them months ago. 

He couldn’t poof out. As far as Reggie knew there was no door out. He swallowed his quickly rising anxiety and looked around, as if the framed photos on the wall would give him answers. 

“Going so soon Reginald?” A voice called from behind him. Reggie stopped breathing but turned. “It’s not polite to leave without even saying hello to your host.” 

Caleb stood in front of him, smirk in place and eyes dark with mischief. He seemed to be watching Reggie’s every move, his stupid sparkly vest making him somehow look more menacing. 

Reggie’s mouth was dry. All his retorts stuck in his throat. 

“Rethinking my offer?” Caleb continued. “I always knew you were the smart one in that little group of yours.” 

Reggie forced himself to talk, no matter how shaken his voice sounded. “I was looking for Willie.” 

Caleb raised an eyebrow. “And did you find him?” 

“Yeah,” Reggie looked over Caleb’s shoulder and saw the boy in question watching nervously. “Just saying hi, ya know, as friends do.” 

Caleb smiled tightly and hummed. He turned his head towards his shoulder but his eyes never left Reggie. “William, come here.” 

Willie slowly made his way up the steps, stopping next to Caleb. His hands were wrung nervously in front of him, looking between the two of them before looking at the floor. 

“You didn’t tell me you were having company,” Caleb said. 

Reggie really didn’t like the tone it was said in. He didn’t know how deep the whole control thing went but he couldn’t have Willie getting in trouble for his stupid choices. 

“He didn’t know I was coming,” Reggie rushed out before Willie could speak. “Alex has been looking for him and I was helping.” 

Reggie suddenly felt like he shouldn't have said that. 

“My my. And how is Alex and your little band of misfits?” 

“Better than ever,” Reggie glared, forgetting that he should probably be more scared. No one talks bad about his friends. No one. “No thanks to you.” 

Caleb laughed and Willie’s eyes widened. Reggie felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Ah yes, I caught wind of your little show but I’m a bit lost with the details afterwards,” Caleb smiled. “Nevertheless, congratulations are in order. You’ve beat me.” 

Reggie shared a look of unsureness with Willie. 

“Though, I suppose I still have something you want,” Caleb’s look at Willie was almost predatory. “Tell me, Alex’s worry about our dear William here was the only reason you set foot back into my lovely establishment.” 

Reggie didn’t like there this was going. “Um, yes…?” 

“Would your friends do something so drastic to find something, or someone, that was so important to you?” 

_ Of course, _ Reggie wanted to answer but hesitated. He knew his friends. While they would drop everything to help him, he knew they wouldn’t willingly walk back into the place that created nothing but trouble for them all. Julie and Alex would think it out first, wait until the right moment to do something less drastic. While Luke was just as impulsive as Reggie he would never do something like this. He wouldn’t put himself back into the lion's den. 

They would encourage Reggie that it would work out, just as he has with them, but they would wait before taking action. They wouldn’t be so foolish, so stupid. 

They weren’t stupid like Reggie. 

His silence seemed to be a good enough answer for Caleb. 

“Now, how would they feel if you told them you came back here and couldn’t even get Willie to come with you, despite how easy it would be,” Caleb continued. “Surely they would be concerned but, deep down, disappointed that you failed when you were so close.” 

Reggie shook his head. His friends aren’t like that. They would be concerned for his safety and would be glad he made it out. They would be mad he went back, sure, but… would they be less mad if he actually came back with Willie? Proof that his plan wasn’t a waist? Willie had insisted that Reggie leave without him but Reggie knew how his friends were. 

Luke wouldn’t give him a choice and take him with him. Come to think of it, so would Julie and Alex. If given the chance any three of them would escape and think about the consequences later. They would bask in the fact that the person they cared about was safe. And what did Reggie do? He did the exact opposite of that. 

What would his friends think? 

What would Alex think?

He would be understanding but Reggie knew he would be disappointed. 

Reggie doesn’t handle letting his friends, his family, down well. 

“I can help you be better,” Caleb inched forward. “You got nothing to lose.” 

Reggie found his voice again, not liking how weak he sounded. “My friends, the band...” 

He didn’t like how weak his argument was. 

How weak he was. 

Caleb frowned, reaching out and smoothing out his jacket. The touch was almost comforting. “You mean the same band, same  _ friends _ , that have been leaving you on your own most of the time? I know that Luke and Julie are so invested in their young love when the music stops to even give you the time of day; meanwhile Alex is just as heartsick looking for Willie.” 

Reggie shook his head. “That doesn’t mean they don’t care about me.” 

“I never said they didn’t. What I’m simply saying is that they have no idea how special you are. How talented and smart you are.” 

A knot was forming in Reggie’s throat. He wished he didn’t want Caleb to keep talking. He should be stronger than this. He knows his friends aren’t doing it on purpose. Julie and Luke just write better songs when it’s only the two of them. Sure Reggie helped Alex look for Willie but it was always because he wanted to help. Alex never asked him to join him. 

“So, with all that being said, why don’t we make a deal,” Caleb smiled. “I’ll let our friend William go, no strings attached, if you stay with me and learn just how special you are.” 

Reggie gasped. He had completely forgotten that Willie was there. He looked over at the other boy, who was shaking his head vigorously. 

But there was something in his eyes, hope almost. 

Randomly showing back up in 2020 had, so far, been great for his friends. The band was better than ever before, yeah, but personally. Luke had seemed to find a real connection with someone that wasn’t Reggie or Alex; which was huge. Alex had found Willie and found acceptance he never had in the 90s. In this time it wasn’t frowned upon to be gay. His friend didn’t have to live in constant fear anymore. 

It hasn’t given Reggie anything but a headache and a bike shop where his house used to be.

He knew he shouldn't do it. He should be selfish and get the hell out of there but there he stood, holding his friends happiness in his hands. Reggie knew Willie probably wasn’t even aware that his eyes gave him away. He couldn’t imagine how tired he must be. 

It was time to make it right. Help his friends and his new friend. Maybe Willie could even play bass and the four of them could write love songs and crush it. 

Reggie refused to let himself think about it any longer. He held his breath as he shook Caleb’s hand, not even aware of when it was stuck out in the first place. 

“Deal.” 

Reggie heard more than saw Willie vanish. There was a cut off shout as Caleb waved his hand and Willie disappeared. 

“You’ve made a wise choice Reginald,” Caleb wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him back down the stairs. “Together we’ll make you untouchable.” 

Reggie hated how much he liked the sound of that, almost as much as he hated himself in that moment. 

He just hopes his friends will forgive him. He wasn’t much to lose anyway. 

* * *

Alex was worried. 

Well, he’s always worried but more so than usual. Not only can he not find Willie, he can’t find Reggie

The two of them have been looking for Willie for weeks now. Alex was thankful and beyond happy when Reggie took it upon himself to help look for Willie. His friend was thoughtful like that, always knowing how to help without words ever being spoken. 

They were all currently in the studio. Julie was messing around on her piano as Luke played along on his guitar from his spot on the floor. Alex was sitting behind his drum set, anxiously biting his bottom lip and glancing over to Reggie’s untouched bass. He really hoped his friend would poof in any moment now. Reggie was never later than five minutes. 

It’s been a half hour now. 

“Are we sure we checked everywhere?” Alex asked again. “Maybe he was at the beach and we just missed him.” 

Luke lazily looked over at him, still mindlessly strumming. “Dude, we checked everywhere. Reg’ll show up soon. We should just start practice and question him later.” 

Alex didn’t see another option so, without Reggie, they started practice. The balance was off and the songs didn’t sound as good as usual but it was something. Alex wasn’t playing his best, mind somewhere else as he tried to figure out where his friend was. 

Last he saw him they were looking for Willie. Alex had been wondering around the local skate parks, Reggie was… somewhere. They were both looking though. Alex’s chest hurt at how much he misses Willie. 

He knew there was one place they hadn’t looked yet but neither of them dared to step foot into. Alex knew that, without a doubt, Willie was most likely at The Hollywood Ghost Club. There was no way Caleb hasn’t caught wind about his involvement with helping the three of them break from his stamp. Willie was probably stuck there now for all eternity. It sounded like Caleb had been given him the freedom to skate around Hollywood and had the power to take it away too. 

Alex’s drumming came to a stop as his eyes widened and nausea swept over him. No. Reggie wouldn’t dare to go back there. No matter how much Alex wanted to find Willie… no. Oh god. Please let Alex be wrong. Please let Reggie poof in, with a lopsided smile and apologizing for being late because he saw a dog or something equally ridiculous. 

As if reading his mind, the familiar sound of someone poofing in sounded from just outside the studio door. Everyone stopped what they were doing, all looking at each other as the doors were pulled open. Except it wasn’t Reggie’s apologetic smile that greeted them. 

Willie stood there, looking frazzled as he rushed inside. Unshed tears were collecting in his eyes, his hands visibly shaking. Alex’s heart felt like it was going to burst. He didn’t know if it was because of finally seeing Willie in once piece or if it was because Willie looked like he was about to fall apart. Alex had a very bad feeling about this. 

Alex’s feet moved on their own accord as Willie stumbled a little in his haste to get into the studio. He caught the other boy before he could fall and slowly lowered him to the floor. He sat Willie between his legs, letting the frazzled boy collapse into his chest. Alex looked up at Julie and Luke, who were hovering above the two of them, desperate to help but not knowing how. It was on their faces as well. 

“Willie, what’s wrong?” Alex focused back on the boy in his arms. “What happened?” 

Willie shook his head, clutching at Alex’s hoodie. “Please don’t hate me. I tried to stop him.” 

“Who? Who’s him?” Luke asked, coming to sit on the floor with them. 

“Caleb?” Julie followed Luke’s lead. 

Willie nodded. He pulled back and looked at Alex, his eyes flickering over to Julie and Luke briefly. “He has Reggie.” 

Alex felt like he was punched in the gut. He watched all the color drain from Luke’s face. 

“What?  _ How _ ?” Julie practically yelled. Alex had never heard her sound so panicked. 

“I found him sneaking around the club,” Willie stared at the logo on Alex’s sweatshirt. “I tried to get him to leave but he said that he came there looking for me. I… I couldn’t leave with him, it would be too dangerous for you guys. He finally went to leave but Caleb found him.” 

Willie’s words sounded like they were getting farther and farther away. Alex clenched his hands into fits in hopes to stop the shaking. His heart did a freefall to his stomach and he tried to gasp for air. It was his fault. He knows that much. Reggie was there looking for Willie, who Alex had been heartbroken over and searching for ever since the Orphuem. Alex knows Reggie. His friend would do anything to put a smile back on his friends faces. 

It never occurred to Alex that Reggie would go back to the Hollywood Ghost Club. He should’ve known. 

“This is my fault,” Alex felt detached. “He went there because of me.” 

“Dude, no,” Luke was quick to shoot down that train of thought. “How were you to know he would go there?” 

“He goes to extremes for his friends,” Alex said quietly. “It’s just what he does.” 

“How did Caleb get to him?” Julie asked Willie, though it sounded as if she was thinking out loud. 

“He played on his insecurities,” Willie answered. “Caleb went on about how he can make Reggie better, how the three of you don’t give him the time of the day anymore because of your new relationships. That you guys don’t know how special he is. He offered to let me go if Reggie took my place.” 

“Caleb just let you go that easily?” Luke questioned urgently. “Why would he do that? I thought he had something against you.” 

Willie looked like he was going to be sick. Alex could relate. “He did but, um, Caleb always said that a broken heart is easier to control. He had that over me until I met Alex and found meaning again. Reggie, I’m guessing, hasn’t.” 

Julie made a sound Alex could only describe as wounded. Luke let out a colorful stream of curses. Alex felt himself smiling, just a little, at how unwavering Willie sounded talking about their relationship. It was out of place but it made him feel really good about himself. 

“We need to get him back,” Luke said. “He can’t stay there. None of that is true. He… Reggie doesn’t really think that, does he?” 

Alex had never seen Luke so distressed. The guitarist slumped in defeat, hair sticking out more than usual from running his hands through it. His eyes were suspiciously red-rimmed. Julie wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held him close to his side. Once again Alex was beyond glad for the girl. Luke didn’t connect to people that well, let alone get comfortable enough for physical affection, but with Julie it’s different. 

“I didn’t know Reggie was so insecure,” Julie rested her cheek on top of Luke’s head. “He always seemed so carefree.” 

Alex cleared his throat, checking on Willie who had gone quiet. He was staring into space. Alex sighed and looked back over at Julie. “I blame his parents. When the fighting got bad he changed. Reg never told us the details but we know his dad would berate him a lot.” 

“He talks in his sleep,” Luke added on. 

Julie nodded. Alex watched her take a breath and pull herself together. He was always in awe at just how strong she was. “How do we get him back? We can’t go there until we have a plan. Otherwise we all get stuck.” 

“H-How did you guys beat the stamp?” Willie asked, looking less panicked. 

They looked at Julie, who blushed and looked unsure. 

“Um, I’ve actually been thinking about it and all I can come up with is friendship and unconditional love,” Julie didn’t sound too confident. “It did break after I told them I loved them.” 

Willie frowned. “I don’t know how that’s gonna help Reggie this time.” 

Alex rubbed Willie’s back in hopes that it was soothing as Luke seemed to get a grip and cleared his throat. “We’ll think of something. We won’t rest until Reg is back.” 

Silence fell over the four of them. Alex couldn’t think of anything to say. It seemed like they were all stumped on what to do. They just needed to think of something and fast. Alex isn’t sure how long Reggie would be able to stay in Caleb’s graces and stay himself while the man had such an obvious strong grip on his insecurities. 

Alex knows he wouldn’t be able to last. 

There was a high pitch sound that filled the studio. They all looked around in shock as it got louder. Alex winced at the intensity of it and watched with wide eyes as Reggie’s bass shook on it’s stand. 

It disappeared a moment later. 

Silence took over again as they stared, dumbfounded, where the bass once sat. 

“So,” Julie sounded desperate. “Any ideas?”

* * *

Reggie hated to admit it but he was really enjoying himself at the ghost club. 

The night Reggie took Willie’s place, he went to sleep on an actual bed. He didn’t even have one of those now. He would cram with Luke and Alex on the weirdly spacious pullout in the studio. 

He wasn’t really sure how time worked here. Alex had the right idea about it being a time warp but Reggie couldn’t keep track of the days. Caleb had given him a room but Reggie only slept when he was tired. Usually he would sleep every night since becoming, well, half-human again but at the club he never seemed to be tired anymore. It was really messing with him. 

He refused to panic though. There was no need to keep track of the days anymore. Reggie wasn’t going anywhere. 

Caleb was all smiles the first time Reggie joined his band. It was strange being on the very stage he and his friends tried so hard to get away from. Now he was up there alone with Caleb as his only company. Well there were the other band members but Reggie didn’t want to talk to them. They looked too intimating. 

Plus, where hoodies, beanies and colorful sneakers should be was feathers, dresses and heels. It wasn’t right. 

“Some more of those sweet threads you loved so much last time,” Caleb told him one night, snapping his fingers and Reggie’s clothes changed. It was another suit but blue this time. It reminded him of the one Luke was given. 

Reggie didn’t wear his jacket and favorite flannel anymore. They were tucked away in his room. He was given colorful suit after colorful suit to wear. 

At least he had his bass. 

Reggie was learning things. Caleb gave him time to play around on stage, doing solo after solo everynight. It was hard to do a bass solo right but, Reggie found when given the time, it was easy to do. He found himself having fun. The crowd would clap and cheer whenever his solos were done. He would bask in it, pushing down the twinge of longing for his friends.

He could be happy here. This could be his happy ending. His friends have found there’s with someone, maybe his could be found in something. 

The crowd was electric as ever as the performance came to an end. Reggie grinned at the crowd, taking his bow and headed backstage where Caleb was waiting for him. Instead of passing each other with a wave, Caleb grabbed his arm and motioned for him to go up the stairs to the right. 

Reggie’s never been up there before. He’s pretty sure that’s solely Caleb’s part of the hotel. As anxious as he was, it was hard to say no to the other ghost. So, not really seeing a reason not to, he followed him upstairs. 

He was greeted to an office, covered in framed photos and had an old timey look to it. Caleb took a seat behind a huge desk and Reggie sat in an overstuffed armchair just in front. Surprisingly it was comfortable. 

“How are you enjoying yourself Reginald?” Caleb smiled. “It’s been a joy to watch you shine every night.” 

Reggie felt himself blush. “It’s been awesome.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, since you’ve had time to get comfortable, it’s time we talk about the bigger picture.” 

“Bigger picture?” 

Caleb waved his hand. “Don’t look so scared Reginald. I’m simply talking about the power that sits inside of you waiting to be discovered.” 

That got Reggie’s attention. “Powers? You mean I could fly and do magic like you?” 

“Flying takes a little more skill but I don’t see why not,” Caleb smiled. “But magic? Yes. You have the potential to be as powerful as me over time. A power you could use to make your music even better.” 

Now that sounded awesome. 

“You and your friends have always been different from the other ghosts, I noticed that when you first stepped foot into my club. It’s come to my attention that you have the most potential, a raw talent such as yourself is very rare to come by.” 

“You mean Alex and Luke could have magic as well?” Reggie grinned. 

Caleb hummed in response. “It grew even larger when you all became what you are now. Half human, half ghost. The first three in existence as far as I know.” 

“Can you… are you gonna show me?” Reggie asked. 

“But of course!” Caleb stood and came to stand in front of Reggie. “Consider this your first lesson.” 

Reggie felt like he was gonna pass out due to excitement. 

* * *

Every night after the performance and after Caleb mingled with his guests, he would bring Reggie up to his office and teach him more magic. 

It was insanely awesome. Luke had joked about wanting to be able to fly like Caleb could and the idea that they possibly could was beyond awesome. Reggie knew his friends would probably never know about their magic but if them not knowing meant they were safe from Caleb then Reggie was all for it. Learning magic was a nice distraction from the never ending time warp and sense of dread that’s been hanging over him. 

They’ve learned that Reggie’s magic was a bit more… explosive. It went hand in hand with how he was feeling. The more excited he was, the brighter and out of control it was. Reggie wasn’t sure what to do with this information but Caleb looked pleased with the discovery. He also didn’t know how to control it all that well. It seemed to be more defensive than for fun. 

If only he had this when his parents were fighting, for when his dad came at him. He could be untouchable. He would be far from pathetic. 

He shook his head, stopping that train of thought. Anyways. 

Reggie, as much as he was enjoying his time at the club, was starting to get the familiar ache of longing in his chest when he thought about his friends and the gigs he’s sure he’s missing. They were just starting to get big and he had to go. Figures. The last time something good was happening to the band a third of them went and died. 

He wondered if Alex was happy Willie was back, if Willie even went to find him. There’s no doubt he didn’t. Reggie’s sure he told his friends about what happened. He wondered if they missed him, if they were mad at him, if they were trying to figure out how to get him back. 

Reggie’s been trying to figure out how to get out. Caleb couldn’t possibly be as powerful as he led them to think. 

He starts to learn Caleb’s schedule. From when the guests arrive to when the final song plays. There’s five minutes when Caleb has his back turned. When his guard is down while he’s talking to a guest, a woman who comes every night. Reggie knew that would be his best time to do something, anything really, to help his efforts in escaping. 

Using his magic was his best bet. 

While Caleb was helping Reggie discover his magic, he was also teaching him how to control and use it. 

That was his first mistake. 

It had taken some time to come up with the plan. He figures just keep it simple. Use his magic to hit Caleb (hopefully knock him out or something, Reggie still has no idea what it does) and poof out of here while the magic was down. Hell he would even take the stairs if needed. He’ll find his friends and they can figure out what to do when Caleb inevitably comes back for him. 

One problem at a time. 

Tonight was the night. Reggie knew his solo was lacking but he was too nervous to focus on making it good. He had his eye on Caleb the entire time, making sure he stuck to his usual schedule. It was beyond nerve wracking but he couldn’t lose his cool, not yet. Once he’s back with his friends he can have his moment of being a wreck. He couldn’t afford to fall apart right now. 

He was back in his usual outfit. His leather jacket was grounding, his flannel just underneath reminding him of the two idiots that gave it to him. He felt like himself again. 

The song came to a close but Reggie didn’t hear the crowd's applause. He bowed, going through the motions. He let his bass hang from his shoulders, the weight a familiar comfort against his back. 

Caleb made his way off the stage and over to the same lady, his back turned to the stage and the band members slowly left it. Reggie felt his hands begin to shake and he closed his eyes and focused his energy on the warm feeling in his chest; AKA where the magic was held. He was alone on the stage when he opened them again, his hands outlined in a soft blue color. 

It’s now or never.

Before he could second guess himself, Reggie realized the hold he had on it and watched as his magic shot across the room in a blinding streak of blue. He held his breath as it slammed into the unsuspecting Caleb, sending him across the room and the other guests fleeing in a horde of screams. 

Reggie used the chaos as his cover, hurrying off the stage and up the steps as Caleb stayed on the ground. He kept an eye out for the other ghost, not trusting how smoothly his plan was going. He kept getting bumped into, slowed down by the rushing crowd. 

Someone grabbed the strap of his bass and sent him falling backwards just as he reached the stairs. He was standing between the tables as Caleb’s angered face, beat red and hair askew, glared back at him from the stage. 

“Reginald,” Caleb sounded  _ pissed _ . “Now I know you didn’t just betray me because that would be a very bad move.” 

Reggie forced himself to keep his cool. As scared as he was, he was smug that he managed to get Caleb, who seemed so calm and collective, to look anything but. He made sure to let it show in his smirk. 

“I think I just did,” Reggie looked at his glowing hands. “You brought this on yourself.” 

Caleb laughed. “You really think you can beat me? I taught you everything you know! You can’t even control it. Stop now before you hurt yourself and I’ll turn a blind eye to this little stunt.” 

Reggie knew Caleb was right but he would never say that outloud. He doesn’t care if he hurts himself in the process, he knows he’s getting out of this forsaken building one way or another. He just wants his friends back. He wants the thrill of performing with them and them making fun of him in a fond way, never mean. 

He wants them to confirm that his insecurities, and Caleb, were lying to him. 

“Nah.”

Reggie barely had time to duck before Caleb sent a burst of magic his way, the purple light vaguely threatening. The table he was just standing in front of splintered, the tablecloth scorched. 

Warmth was building in his chest and Reggie focused all his energy on it as he weaved between splintering tables. His hands glowed brighter, the light traveling up his arms and Reggie turned, stopping just the front line of the tables and blasted Caleb. 

He wasn’t ready for his own blast to be met with one from the other ghost. It was a game tug-of-war now. Reggie knows that if he slips up, even just a little, Caleb’s magic will hit him and who knows what’ll happen. Surely the maniac wasn’t going for a simple stun. He was going to kill Reggie, that much was clear in his expression alone. 

Reggie felt his footing slip and he was quick to right it. Sweat appeared on his forehead as he pushed more focus towards his hands. The blue and purple meeting was blinding. Reggie wanted to look away, it was too much, but couldn’t. He was afraid the single movement would make him loose. 

His energy was draining. His arms were shaking and his eyes felt heavy. He wasn’t to collapse on the floor and never wake up, which he usually would’ve found ironic if not for the life or death situation he was in. thought that was just as ironic. 

Suddenly, when Caleb noticed how much Reggie was slipping, a laugh spilling from his mouth, Luke and Alex appeared by his side. 

Reggie felt stronger. 

* * *

Luke had no idea what to expect going into The Hollywood Ghost Club. He had no idea what state his friend might be in when they found him. Reggie very well could be happy and healthy, living out his days in the stupid house band. Or he could be the shell of who he was, kinda how he was when his parents fought. 

Nonetheless, he was going to find his friend and bring him back regardless of how he was. If Reggie was broken they wouldn’t do anything until he was put back together again, no matter how long it took. 

It had been a group decision, that after a month had passed and there was still no plan, that they would just storm the hotel and think of something later. The band was on a hiatus the entire time, none of them having the ability to focus long enough to be productive. 

It had also been a group decision to leave Willie at the studio so Caleb couldn’t get to him again. 

Julie had demanded she go with them but Luke didn’t want her to for obvious reasons. It was dangerous and he would never put her in harm's way. Julie had then proceeded to yell at him to get over his stupid old school way of thinking but, eventually, when Alex mentioned that they couldn’t poof in with her, she calmed down. 

Luke knew she was just worried about Reggie and not being able to help was killing her. Julie was a helper. He was sure they would need her help once they got Reggie back. Her gentle touch could fix anything. 

So, a month after their friends' disappearance, Luke and Alex headed back to the one place they swore to never return to. Getting Reggie back was a good reason though. 

“Are you ready for this?” Luke asked Alex as they stood in front of the hotel. 

Alex let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. Reggie needs us.” 

With a final look at each other, the two friends poofed into the hotel, landing in the entryway of the club. The usual peaceful and fun environment didn’t meet them though. Guests were screaming and fleeing. There were bright lights and sounds of explosions coming from down below where Luke knew the stage was. He grabbed Alex’s hand so they didn’t get separated (plus the drummer didn’t like crazy crowds) and hurried to the railing. 

His jaw dropped when he saw what was making such chaos. Luke hadn’t expected Reggie to be at the center of it all, going against Caleb with… magic? Luke shared a look with Alex as they both absorbed this information. Okay. Reggie could shoot light out of his hands. That’s cool. New. But way cool. 

“Luke,” Alex tugged on his hand. “It looks like Reg’s losing.” 

Luke bypassed the epicness that was his best friend having magic and really looked at the fight. It seemed to be a battle of strength now. It almost hurt to look at how Reggie’s magic met Caleb’s in the center of the floor. The amount of purple was quickly overwhelming the blue of Reggie’s. His friend's footing seemed to be slipping. Luke could see how exhausted he was from where he stood. 

Reggie was going to lose. They needed to help. 

An idea came to Luke. He had no idea if it would even work but it was better than just standing there watching their friend fight for his life alone. 

“Alex, do you remember what Julie said about friendship and love saving the day?” Luke spoke quickly.

“Yeah but wasn’t she just guessing? She even said it sounded too cheesy to be the real answer.” 

Luke looked back at Reggie. “Cheesy is the only thing we got going for us right now.” 

Alex nodded. “Tell me what to do.” 

Luke figured it was more showing than telling. He pulled Alex down the steps with him, realizing they were still holding hands. Oh well. That worked out perfectly for them. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, not prepared for how loud the magic clashing would be. It was way brighter now that they were on the same level with it. Luke could hear Caleb laughing, as if he was enjoying himself, and Reggie letting out screams of frustration. 

Quickly he headed over to Reggie, dodging broken tables and burning chairs. He had to let go of Alex’s hand to shield his eyes from the light. It was intense. It was almost pretty to look at. 

“Grab one of his arms,” Luke yelled over his shoulder to Alex, hoping his voice wasn’t lost in the whirlwind of sound. “Don’t let go no matter what.” 

The closer they got to Reggie, the harder it was to walk. There was wind pushing them back. Luke struggled to find his footing but felt Alex put his hands on his back and push him forward. Between the two of their efforts, they reached Reggie.

Luke grabbed onto his left arm, wrapping his hand around his forearm and held on tight. He watched Alex reach Reggie’s right side, hand clamping down around his wrist. As soon as they touched their friend, their skin took on the same glowing look it had when Julie first hugged them. He gasped for air as an overwhelming feeling hit him. It made his chest feel warm and his vision go fuzzy. 

Reggie was getting stronger, latching onto them for help. 

“No!” Caleb cried. He looked  _ terrifying _ . “You can’t beat me!” 

Luke felt himself smirking as the desperation in Caleb’s voice. 

“Why don’t we finish him off Reg?” Luke said, glaring at the older ghost but saw Reggie nod. 

The warmth in his chest grew more intense as he watched Reggie’s hands glow brighter and the stream of light seemed to grow. He looked over at Alex, who looked uncomfortable but determined. Sweat was visible just under his hat. Luke looked at Reggie and did a double take. 

His friend was usually so put together. His hair was never in his face and his clothes never rumpled. That was very much not the case here. Reggie’s hair was hanging in his face like curtains, his clothes were askew and he was drenched in sweat. Luke swore his eyes were glowing. They looked more blue than usual. 

Reggie let out another scream but it was muffled he kept his mouth shut. His nose crinkled, eyes squinted as the glow encasing the three of them got brighter. It hurt. The warmth was almost burning now. It was hard to breathe and his arms shook as he tightened his hold on Reggie.

Caleb let out a yell as the purple disappeared and Reggie’s magic slammed into him. He stood there, frozen, mouth opened in a soundless scream as the magic poured into him. Reggie’s arms dropped, the boy swaying on his feet looking completely exhausted and worn out. Luke and Alex barely caught him before he fell to the ground, bringing the two of them down with him. They didn’t have much strength themselves but they wrapped themselves around their best friend. Luke kept an eye on Caleb as Alex desperately tried to get a response from Reggie. 

He was out cold. The only thing keeping them from panicking was the rise and fall of his chest. 

Caleb fell to the ground in a heap and didn’t get back up. Luke didn’t know what that meant. Did they win? Was he dead or just unconscious? Will he come back for the three of them and Willie once he wakes up? His grip on Reggie got a bit tighter. 

Suddenly, there was a swirl of bright purple light and as quick as it came it disappeared. 

So did Caleb. 

“W-Where’d he go?” Alex whispered, staring at the empty stage. 

“I don’t know,” Luke answered. “Let’s get out of here before we can find out.” 

The club around them was in shambles. Tables broken, small fires here and there. The happy crowd was nowhere to be found. The floor was scorched, the stage dark and instruments scattered on the floor. 

Luke focused on the studio, on Julie and Willie waiting for them. He closed his eyes at the familiar pull of poofing and held onto Alex and Reggie a bit tighter as they left The Hollywood Ghost Club behind them, hopefully for good this time. 

* * *

Reggie’s head felt heavy. 

He slowly woke up, not remembering falling asleep in the first place. He was lying down but the mattress wasn’t comfortable enough to be the one at the hotel. 

The hotel. Fighting Caleb. He can do  _ magic _ . 

Reggie woke with a start, gasping and trying his hardest to sit up. There were hands on him, shouts from various voices but he didn’t hear any of them. He needed to get up. He didn’t know what happened after Luke and Alex showed up. Had they showed up or did he just imagine that? Were they okay?  _ What happened? _

“Reggie! Reggie please calm down,” A voice called. A familiar voice. He stilled and really stopped to look around. Luke. Luke was in front of him. Alex, Julie and Willie were just behind him. “You’re safe dude. You’re home.” 

Reggie instantly relaxed. “What… what happened?” 

“You destroyed Caleb with your kickass magic, that’s what happened!” Luke smiled. 

What? Caleb was gone? Reggie remembers sending a final blast towards the older ghost, both of them falling to the ground but it went black right after. Luke wouldn’t lie about that. 

“Reggie,” Julie sounded worried. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it tight. “I’m sorry you felt like what Caleb said about us not finding you special was true. We haven’t been the best of friends to you lately and I’m so sorry for that.” 

“Don’t try to correct her,” Alex scolded as Reggie opened his mouth to do just that. “We’ve been so focused on our problems that we neglected you. That’s not cool.” 

“It’s on us man, don’t fight us on it,” Luke finished up. “We’ll do our best to make it up to you.” 

Reggie looked at his friends and never felt more safe. He hadn’t felt this loved and cared for since… wow. He couldn’t remember when. A part of him always knew that Caleb, well, mostly his insecurities, were lying to him. Sometimes they just get so loud it’s hard to hear anything else. Caleb just amplified them even more. 

“Thanks, for coming after me.” Reggie’s voice cracked. Tears were welling up in his eyes. 

“No need to thank us Reg,” Alex came to sit on his other side. “You would’ve done the same thing for us. And, um, thank you, for going to find Willie even though going back there was beyond not okay. It means a lot.” 

“Yeah, thanks Reggie. You saved me.” Willie came and stood just behind Alex, putting a hand on the drummers shoulder. Alex reached up and held it with his own. 

Seeing how content Alex looks in that moment alone was worth everything Reggie went through. It honestly wasn’t all that bad until the end. He let out a yawn, eyes feeling heavy due to exhaustion and the burning of tears. 

“We’ll let ya get some more sleep man,” Luke said. “But this conversation is far from over.” 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Julie spoke before Reggie could close his eyes. Her smile was soft but her tone left no room for argument when she said; “If your insecurities ever act up, you better tell one of us. I don’t care how small. I will crush them like a bug.” 

Reggie let out a wet sounding laugh. “I promise I will Jules.”

She seemed satisfied enough with that answer. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before heading back to her piano. 

Reggie fell asleep to his friends' quiet conversation and the sound of music playing. He felt content. 

Maybe he didn’t need 2020 to bring him someone to find something in. Maybe he found them in the 90s and found the rest of them in this new time. Maybe his heart never was broken. His friends always knew he was special. They knew his worth. 

And that was good enough for Reggie. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I just realized I made Reggie into Danny Phantom


End file.
